


Take It Like A Man

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Maroni decides to teach his underling a lesson. Set after 1x11.





	

Oswald was clever, but he wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was. Maroni would have had to be blind to not notice the way the little guy scowled when he thought he couldn’t see him. He was smart enough not to mouth off to him directly, but it still showed a lack of respect. It still had to be dealt with.

“Go get washed up.” The older man ordered, gesturing vaguely to the bathroom, “Then come see me. I got a few things I want to discuss with you.”

Oswald frowned for a moment, but he quickly masked it with a deferential smile and a nod. “Yes, of course. Thank you.”

He took his time in the shower. Nearly twenty minutes. It was pretty inconsiderate, especially when he’d told him that he wanted to see him afterwards. Just another little show of disrespect. 

“You feeling a bit better after that? You look better.” He nodded approvingly, and he meant it. Oswald wasn’t exactly pretty, but he scrubbed up well. Maroni also couldn’t help thinking to himself that his hair looked better this way, without so much product in it. It was soft, tousled, and looked like it would be feathery to the touch.

“Yes, Don Maroni. It was kind of you to let me use your shower, I really appreciate it. Thank you for the clothes too. I will return them of course.” 

He was wearing a white button up shirt, a fresh one that one of the house staff had provided him with, and plain black dress pants.  It was kind of weird to see him without a jacket on, without some sort of neckwear, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He looked pleasingly small, fragile. The shirt was slightly too large for him and the older man could make out the lines of Oswald’s slight body beneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Don’t mention it.” He knew that he was probably staring a bit too much, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like Oswald would tell him to stop.

“What… What was it you wished to discuss?” 

Maroni smirked to himself. Again, Oswald was nowhere near as subtle as he thought he was. He could tell that it was bothering him that they were meeting in his bedroom. He had a good idea of what might be going through his head. 

“You want a drink or something? Or maybe something to eat? You said you haven’t had anything yesterday morning.” He deliberately didn’t answer the question and saw the younger man squirm slightly in response. He wrung his hands, and tried to remain polite, but it obviously bothered him.

“I’m fine. Thank you, sir.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” That had come out a little too impatiently, and Oswald seemed to realise that. He lowered his eyes apologetically, “I mean, I will get something to eat when I return home. I don’t wish to take advantage of your hospitality.”

Maroni chuckled. That was good. The little guy really was shameless.

He stepped forwards, and Oswald only looked up when he was right in front of him, just in time for him to reach underneath his bony chin and hold it up with the side of his thumb. 

“I thought maybe you’d be interested in staying with me tonight.” 

Oswald’s eyes widened slightly. A reaction he couldn’t hide.

Maroni wondered if this was the first time he’d been propositioned. It was easy to think so. The way that a deep blush spread over the diminutive, birdlike man’s cheeks and the tremble of his lips as he struggled to think of what to say seemed to support that theory. Besides, Oswald didn’t strike him as the kind of guy who had ever gotten much attention.

“No? You got other plans?” He chuckled, a little bit of cruelty making its way into his words.

“It’s not that I have plans as such but… I just… This is rather sudden.” He was stammering, trying to be polite, but also trying to turn him down. He didn’t dare say no outright though. He was a clever guy after all. When Maroni didn’t say anything, something in him gave and he swallowed deeply. Maroni took that as a yes.

“Get on the bed.” He ordered, finally removing his hand from beneath the other man’s chin, and Oswald looked like he might collapse, as if the thumb beneath his chin had been all that had been keeping his trembling form upright.

Oswald walked over to the bed, but once he was standing by the edge of it, he seemed stuck. He looked over his shoulder a couple of times, then gasped softly when he saw Maroni undoing his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. He turned his head back around quickly. It was almost cute. 

Not cute enough for him to treat him too nice though. After all, he still wanted to teach him a lesson. 

He wrapped a large hand around the back of Oswald’s neck and forced him down onto the bed so that he was bent awkwardly over the side of it. The smaller man squawked in alarm and began to wriggle in his grip, but a harsh command to ‘shut up’ stilled him instantly. 

He sat down on the bed beside him with a soft thud. It was easy to tug him over one of his thighs, after the initial shock, Oswald didn’t resist. He probably wanted to, but he didn’t.

“Don Maroni, I…” He ran his hand over the curve of Oswald’s ass, which wasn’t that bad, and the smaller man’s breath caught in his throat. The words he’d been about to say trailed off into a whimper.

“I’m still going to fuck you, but we gotta deal with your attitude first.” He told him, smirking slightly when he felt his narrow body tremble against his broad thigh. 

“I don’t understand.” He pleaded. 

“Sure you do.” He raised his hand and brought it down with a loud ‘smack’, and Oswald nearly jumped off of his lap. His body tensed, then a pathetic sounding whine came from his lips. “You know as well as I do…” Another smack, even harder this time. Oswald gasped, and clung onto his leg, probably to try to keep himself still. “You’ve had this coming.”

He didn’t waste time, he smacked him hard and fast and within a minute Oswald was squirming and begging, and he had to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him still.

“Please stop!” The younger man implored him. It was clear he so wanted to struggle, to kick and fight his way off of his lap, but he couldn’t. He knew better than that.

“Shut up and take it like a man,” Maroni responded harshly, not pausing in the assault, the swats covering every inch of the fledgling mobster’s ass. 

He went on for about a minute longer, at which point Oswald had began to sob (Maroni suspected they were only half genuine, the other half an attempt to soften his heart), then he stopped. But it was only temporary.

“Pull your pants down.”

“Please… I-I… I will improve myself. The lesson is well learned, I assure you- Oww!” 

Maroni had no patience to listen to his grovelling. He gave him another round of heavy handed swats that soon had his underling apologising and promising that he would do as he said. When he stopped, Oswald immediately unfastened his pants and Maroni tugged them down, along with his underwear. It was kind of satisfying in a way, to have made Oswald so pathetic in so little time, but he grew tired of him trying to worm out of the punishment with promises and apologies. 

“You know, I thought you’d be a lot more bony.” He ran his hand over the newly exposed skin, warmth radiating from it, and the colour already a deep shade of pink. He squeezed one side of his ass, eliciting a pained whimper. He saw that Oswald was burying his face into the crook of his arm now. He wished that he could see the look on his face. “I mean, you’re still way too skinny everywhere else, but you’ve got a decent ass.”

He laughed boorishly, then began to spank him again, the sound of the slaps all the louder on bare skin. They hurt more too. If Oswald’s sobs had only been half genuine before, they quickly became completely earnest. 

“Quit your blubbering,” Maroni grunted, even though he didn’t mind the crying. Truthfully, he would have been disappointed it Oswald had stopped. 

“I-I’m sorry, Don Maroni! B-But, ah! P-Please, I…! It hurts!” He was really squirming now, his hips wriggling between each swat and his back struggling to stay down. 

“That’s the point of a spanking. Really, you ought to be thanking me. Most people who disrespect me end up in a bodybag.” He grinned wolfishly as an idea came to his head. “In fact, that’s a good idea. Say thank you, Penguin.”

“T-Thank you!” Oswald did it immediately, but it wasn’t good enough. He could tell he didn’t mean it. He slapped him on hard on one of his upper thighs, leaving behind a pink mark on the previously untouched skin. 

“Again. Properly this time.”

“Thank you, Don Maroni!” 

“Better, but still not good enough.” He slapped the opposite thigh, making him shriek. “Thank you for what?”

“Thank you for spanking me!” 

Maroni lowered his hand, but gently this time, before starting to grope at the tender, aching skin. Oswald was moaning in no time at all, and Maroni joined him with a low grunt of appreciation. “I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Yes sir,” Oswald replied, his voice still thick with tears, but he didn’t seem to mind being felt up too much. Either that or he had just accepted that this was how things were going to go.

“Lie down on the bed, ass raised.” He ordered, tugging the clothes that had slid down to Oswald’s ankles off of him and dropping them onto the floor. “Get that shirt off you too.”

“Yes sir,” Oswald repeated, obeying him, even if his hands shook and his movements seemed clumsy and nervous. He was hard though. Maroni couldn’t pinpoint when that had happened, but he knew that they both were. 

He picked up a bottle of lube, positioned himself behind the smaller man and unzipped his fly, about to slick himself up quickly then plow right into his hole. But Oswald spoke up, his tone timid, yet urgent. “I haven’t… I mean, please… Please, I need…”

Maroni was tempted to tell him to shut up again, but he supposed he should cut the guy a little slack. “Fine.” He grunted, making two of his fingers slick with the clear liquid then shoving the thick digits inside with little ceremony. Oswald gasped and Maroni caught sight of his hands fisting into the silk sheets. He gave his ass a slap. “Relax, would you? It’ll hurt worse if you keep tensing up.”

Oswald made a small, wet, snivelling sound, but he nodded. Maroni ran a hand over his back, before resting it on the base of Oswald’s neck again. It wasn’t that he thought that he’d try to get up or fight him off, but he liked the domination of pinning him down anyway. He worked his fingers in and out, only having the patience to do so for a few more moments before his arousal urged him to move onto the main event. 

He rubbed some lubricant over his length and held onto Oswald’s hip with his spare hand, the grip almost hard enough to bruise. He pushed in, slowly, but without stopping, and he could feel his cock stretching the walls of his hole. 

“Fuck… That’s tight…” He muttered, mostly to himself. 

Oswald had no response for him other than whimpers. 

He began to rock his hips against his ass, paying little attention to the other man’s pleasure, only his own. His hand clamped down harder on the back of Oswald’s neck, eliciting a muffled sound of alarm and he loved the power of it, having the little turncoat be so utterly  _his_. His to use and abuse as he saw fit.

Oswald’s body was so pale and thin, and it seemed so very breakable compared to his own. He was still pretty much fully dressed and he had no desire to change that, even if wearing layers made him sweat. The contrast appealed to him. Oswald was naked and vulnerable, he was not. 

“Fuck, I’m close…” He moved his hand up slightly, gripped a fistful of Oswald’s hair. He pulled his head back savagely as he thrust into him all the harder, and deep groan escaping his lips as he spilled his load inside of him. He had been right, the hair was feathery to the touch. 

“Whew.” He released his tight grip on Oswald, moving back and promptly zipping himself back up. Oswald hadn’t came, but that didn’t matter. Maybe next time he’d let him. “You did good, kid. We’re square now.”

He patted him on the ass, and Oswald murmured out a whimpering ‘thank you’ because he knew he had to. Maroni could tell he’d be feeling this for the next few days, and the thought was satisfying. It would be hard for Oswald to forget his place and mouth off to him when he was still dealing with a sore ass. 

“Looks like you’ll need another shower.” He observed, feeling like he needed one himself. “Maybe later though, eh? Get some rest. I got work to do.”

Maroni hadn’t ever been intending on sharing his bed with him over the night, that level of intimacy with Oswald didn’t interest him. But, as he watched the little guy try to regain some of his dignity by pulling his borrowed clothes back on, he couldn’t help but feel a certain desire to do this again sometime.


End file.
